High-power lasers having a light power of no less than 500 W can be used in laser processing, for example for marking metals or non-metals, for cutting, welding and processing materials, e.g., metals.
In order to excite a gas laser, gas discharge is generally generated. The gas discharge is generally generated by supplying electrical power, in particular often by means of high-frequency (HF) electrical power. The electrical power is generally supplied by means of electrodes. The high-frequency power is often coupled in at one or more supply points on the electrode. The electrodes are commonly arranged in pairs, one of the electrodes commonly being at a static potential, in particular at earth potential. An electrical power source, e.g., a HF power source, is connected to the other electrode. A source and a load are connected to a high-frequency connecting line. The power source has an output impedance. The load has a load impedance. To improve the energy transfer from the source to the load, the load impedance has to be matched to the source impedance. This is commonly achieved by means of an additional impedance matching circuit connected between the load and the power source.